MY N1ND0
by Tala Lakota
Summary: a young ninja, sent to follow another falls n lov w/ her target. but not a gushy lov b/t 2 romantic. a strange lov b/t 2 homicidal maniacs.
1. part 1

My N1ND0  
Part 1

Setting: Chunin exams; Forest of Death. Watching the Sand Team from the shadows.

"SAND BURIAL!!" the sand Shanobi yelled crushing the last two ninja on his opponent's team .  
"NICE!" the kunoichi from the Village Hidden in the Elements, said. Her team-mates, Sayuri, the tallest of the three and her best friend, and Iwao, the middle in height and her boyfriend, gave her weird looks. They were the only team they had ever met with two kunoichis.  
"Hebi," Iwao said, "you've been acting strange ever since the third Kouyoukage died and the forth started."  
"And?" she asked turning toward him, her Sharingan eyes fading into her normal black. The strange thing about her eyes was that the whites were actually black. The only part that wasn't was a thin, silver lining around her irises. "Are you accusing me or Shinigami-kun of something?" her black hair(held back n a pony tail but with two forelock hanging n front of her face) and eyes at a huge contrast with her white skin, made her very menacing when she was mad.  
"No," he held up his hands, "it's just that you spend all your free time with her and you're getting . . . creepier and creepier."  
"And?"  
"We were just worried about you, that all," Sayuri said coming to Iwao's defense.  
Hebi smiled, "I'm fine, everything's fine."  
They dropped it but didn't seem too convinced, she stuffed her black hair into her tan, leather trench coat and pulled up her hood, showing her blank forehead protector and walked away from their hiding spot. Iwao and Sayuri looked at each other and shrugged. As Hebi turned into darkness(her strongest element) and Iwao into earth(his strongest), Sayuri stooped to adjust her forehead protector which was on her ankle, as she stood back up she discreetly pulled out two kunai and a shuriken from a pouch on her thigh, and dropped the sleeve of her light blue kimono over hem. She turned into air(her strongest) and caught up with her teammates, already far ahead of her.


	2. part 2

Part 2

Around midday that day Iwao and Sayuri were sitting around a fire, cooking four fish. Hebi, not liking fish, had gone off to find her own food.

"Hello daddy," she said walking up behind a tall woman on a tree branch, wearing an off-white kimono with a huge purple rope tied into a bow on her back, a big straw hat, and a head band underneath it with the symbol for a grass ninja on it. The woman turned and immediately grinned evilly.

"Well, if it isn't my darling daughter!" she said in a strange voice. "Come give daddy a hug."

"Right . . . sure," Hebi rolled her eyes. "So, what's with the new disguise? Looking for a new minion . . . or a new body?"

"A little bit of both," she replied with a wicked smile. "Are you still with _them_?"

"Yes I am. Why, you got a problem with it?"

Suddenly the woman's neck extended and she opened her mouth, (revealing a row of fangs and a long tongue that lolled out of her mouth) aiming to bite Hebi right here her neck met her shoulder, "Yes, in fact, I do!" She hissed

Hebi sidestepped and the woman's face rammed into the trunk of the tree behind her, "Now, now daddy," she said as she jumped off the branch, "you should know better than that."

:-D(-:

There was a flash of light as the sun hit the flying kunai for a brief instant. "Well that's gonna keep my position hidden," Hebi said, jumping over to pick up the skewered rabbit.

As she pulled the throwing knife out of the rabbit's head, a team of ninjas appeared behind her. She turned to look and the three Genin. The one on the left was fat and wearing a short sleeve, green jacket over an off white shirt and had a long scarf wrapped around his neck. His fore-head protector (with Konoha's leaf symbol on it) was tied around and over his head keeping his brown hair separated, and he was busy scarfing down a bag of chips. The one in the middle(who obviously thought this was a drag) had his black hair in a pony tail. He was wearing a short sleeve jacket over a fishnet shirt, his fore-head protector attached to the sleeve of his jacket. The third, a Kunoichi also had her blond hair in a pony tail, but she had a forelock hanging over her face. She was wearing a blue-violet kimono and had her fore-head protector tied, loosely, around her neck.

"Ultimate Battle formation!" They shouted in unison.

"Ino! "

"Shika!"

"Cho!"

They name themselves from right to left.

Suddenly the one in the middle made a hand seal and his shadow extended catching Hebi and forcing her into the same stance.

The other two looked at him, "Shikamaru!" the blond exclaimed.

"Need . . . help!" he grunted.

The kunoichi made a hand-seal in front of her face but Shikamaru and Hebi sidestepped out of the way of the mind-transfering jutsu. The Kunoichi fell to the ground, unconscious.

"INO!" the fat one cried out, he turned on Shikamaru "What was that for?"

"It . . . wasn't . . . me! I can't move and I can't release the jutsu either!" Shikamaru grunted.

The fat Shanobi made a hand-seal, inflated into a huge ball, pulled his head and appendages in, and rolled, like a huge bolder down a mountain, at Hebi. To the two ninjas' surprise, Hebi didn't move an inch. As the big "boulder" got about two feet from Hebi a shield of darkness sprang up form nowhere and stopped him.

"Chochi!" Shikamaru shouted. "What'd you do to him?"

"Nothing, he just ran into my shield," she replied and licked the rabbit blood off her kunai; Shikamaru grimaced as he lifted his hand to his mouth. Then a fist of darkness formed and punched the still rolling Chochi, throwing him, hard, into a tree. He'd've broken his back if he hadn't been inflated. "That time I did something to him," She noticed Shikamaru glaring at her, "Oh calm down," she said putting her kunai n her pouch, "he's not hurt, just knocked out. I can't have ya'll following me." She started walking forward, forcing Shikamaru to walk forward. "You _never_ use any type of element against a ninja from the Village Hidden in the Elements," she pointed her thumb to her forehead-protector. "Shadow is one of those elements, and it's my strongest." She stopped walking when they were face-to-face. She lifted her fist, forcing Shikamaru to do the same.

She threw a punch.

Shikamaru threw his punch.

Her's hit him square in the face, his got about two inchs from her face when it slammed into her shield of darkness. Her punch threw him back, unconscious. She reached into her pouch, pulled out her team's scroll and threw it in the air then used her darkness to catch it and put it in Shikamaru's pouch, "You can have it," she said, turning and leaving, "I don't think my teammates are gonna make it through the rest of the exam." As she walked away, Ino's mind returned to her from the failed mind-transfer jutse. She slowly stood up and looked around. She saw her fallen comrades, then saw Hebi walking away. She ran over and just as she was about to punch, Hebi spun landing a kick to Ino's face, knocking her out and throwing her into a tree. Hebi jumped away into the under growth.


End file.
